Dead?
by Lambinator
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki gave his life in the winter war to defeat Aizen, or so they thought. In reality a bigger threat looms just over the horizon, and with Aizen dead and Ichigo presumably out of the way, they are left with an opening to strike - Ichiruki, Ishihime. Adventure/Suspense/Humor (some romance though)
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Five months from the present.

In Hueco Mundo, far off from the palace, so far that you couldn't even see it, was a large green campfire with five beings lazing around.

"Any news on the berry's progress?" The Dark skinned member of the group asked, he had dreadlocks with white markings painted on his face, his attire was plain black,  
much like the uniform of the stealth task force. He had a white leather belt which held his zunpaktuto as well as a money pouch. His haori was stitched onto the shoulders of his stealth task force-like clothing, looking like a cape with the sleeves ripped off, Jaggered holes where the sleeves were once. His cyan eyes closed out of boredom.

"Be patient Sairen, the boy is still well off from our level, there is no need to act yet, especially with Aizen having eyes in the living world." Reasoned the man sitting across from him. He had long dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, with a weak stuble on his chin and jaw line. Out of all of them he was the only one who wore the soul reaper shihakusho under his Haori, though it was torn. He had a black desert scarf covering his neck with long fingerless black gloves. The right one of the shihakusho and the haori's arm sleves was pinned back, revealing a dragon tattoo spiraling up the full lenth of his right arm. He held a cup close to his face, grey eyes staring uninterested at the green fire in front of him.

"Though I admit, it is getting a little dull just waiting for something to happen." He pouted when he finished. Sairen nodded.

"What happened to patients? Washi?" The girl sitting next to Sairen asked in a teasing way. She had a plain blue kimono with short light green hair which only reached the shoulders. Her eyes were also green, and she had her hands tucked into the sleeves of her haori.

Washi opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced. "Don't even think about bickering you two, I'm not in the mood today, now someone put that fire out before someone notices the smoke." The man was now standing. He had spikey black hair that was starting to grey in a rough faux cut, though some did reach the back of his neck. He had long sideburns that eventually turned into a thin stubble. On the bridge of his nose was a scar. He wore a white version of the Stealth task force's uniform with black highlights, somewhat resembling the Arrancar's uniform. Except on the bottom of the sleves and trousers were black fire marks, reaching to his elbows on his sleeves, and to his knees on the trousers. His haori had the top half completely torn off, it was slung over his shoulder and at is waist on the opposite side, a knot tied in the middle where the two parts met, to secure it.

The two sighed. "Fine, Taron-dono." Washi sighed exasperatedly. Everyone had a great deal of respect for Taron, as he was the one that made this all possible.

...Line break...

Months after

The two figures stood on the sandy ground, breathing heavily. In the far distance a group gathered, watching the two anxiously, the fate of the world resting on this final battle.

"I admit kurosaki." The figure in white began but paused, still trying to regain his breath. "You're much more troublesome than I thought you'd be." He finished. Ichigo responded by panting heavily. He didn't trust his voice at the moment, because he knew full well, that this will be the last time he and his friends will cross paths the same way for a long time.

This would be his last stand as Kurosaki Ichigo.

He looked over to where his friends were gathered, both he and Aizen were catching their breaths from their last attack, so he was confident Aizen wouldn't risk a sneak attack.

He saw his friends looking at him with hope, with a mix of worry. They had all finished their own battles and were overseeing his own. He smiled at them, a sad smile.  
Almost all of them returned it but as a genuine one, except for Rukia. She seemed to of caught onto the fact that it wasn't a reassuring one, and the worry on her face increased.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel guilty at seeing that. This was really going to hit her hard. He looked away, not being able to bare that look that he'd caused.

His gaze turned to Aizen again, who had his sword raised, ready for another attack. This was it.

Ichigo raised his sword as well. After glaring at each other, the two charged onwards at each other, their Raietsu building to both of their limits. As they were closing in on each other Ichigo yelled. "Getsuga-" A black substance formed at the blade. "-TENSHO!" He swung his blade, the black Raietsu engulfing the both of them.

The sand beneith them was sent into the air all around them, swirling around the massive cluster of the dark substance. Finally it began to die down, revealing the two.

Zangetsu had penetrated Aizen in the heart, while Kyoko had penetrated Ichigo in the centre of his chest. They had stabbed each other. Aizen's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell backwards, sliding out of Ichigo's sword, taking his own down with him. As soon as Aizen's sword left Ichigo's wound, even more blood than before came gushing out, causing him to scream a little at the pain, It sure as hell hurt.

He felt his legs weaken, and noticed the world turn side ways as he fell backwards, his breathing heavy.

Rukia was already on her feet as soon as Ichigo's attack had cleared, much to the dismay of everyone else, as there was still a chance Aizen was mobile.

Just before his body hit the ground, Rukia caught him.

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo asked, though he knew, since she was directly above him, tears at the edges of her eyes, threatening to fall. "Ichigo... h-hold on, Inoue's gonna be here any moment." Rukia said hastilly, her voice clearly panicked.

She held him in her arms, his back being supported by her, where his blood was already covering her hands. Ichigo coughed up a bit of blood. He knew he didn't have long.

"I-I don't think she'll make it in time." He stated quietly, and shakily as blood dripped down from his chin, tears of his own starting to form. "Don't say that you fool!" Rukia yelled, the first tear falling, rolling on he cheek and dripping off of her chin, onto Ichigo's tattered robes. Ichigo took a deep, shaky breath and smiled reassuringly.

"Promise me, Rukia. Promise me that you won't let me cause the rain to pour." Ichigo ignored what Rukia said and spoke in an even weaker voice than before, Rukia understood exacly what he meant, and another tear rolled silently down her cheek.. Everyone else was already on the move, rushing up to the two. "B-Because that'd be u-unfair." Ichigo said shakily, then cupped her cheek, one of his own tears escaping silently as he smiled weakly at her. "B-Because, I-if it's my last chance to say it, Y-you made the rain stop for me, so who would I be if I only caused you s-storms."

"I-Ichigo.." Rukia breathed shakily, yet another silent tear escaping as he carressed her cheek "Y-You made the rain, S-stop. Rukia." He repeated, staring into her glistening eyes with sincerety.

Suddenly, Ichigo's breath caught in his throat, then he let it out in a deep, shaky sigh, eyes closing at he same time and his body going limp in her arms.

"I-Ichigo?!" Rukia shook him, trying desperately to sense his raietsu, needless to say... she didn't. "ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed burying her face into his still chest,  
holding his body close to hers in a protective manner, praying she'd hear a weak pulse, her sobs shaking her own body.

By the time everyone arrived, Ichigo Kurosaki was dead in Rukia's arms.

...Line Break...

Months before the winter war

Ichigo shut the door behind him staring confusedly at Kisuke, the Winter war was just around the corner, so he and the others had been training perfusedly.

Kisuke was crouched down by his desk, all doors except for the one he entered through locked. "Lock the door behind you." Kisuke ordered, Ichigo did as he was told, and crouched down on the opposite side of the desk, still confused.

"What I'm about to tell you Kurosaki," Urahara spoke wih a serious demeanor, both surprising and unsettling Ichigo. Kisuke raised his head to look at Ichigo in the eye,  
adding to the seriousness. "Cannot leave this room." He finished with a tone of finality.

Ichigo just stared at him blankly before nodding, despite the simple response Urahara knew he had Ichigo's full attention.

"In the winter war, after you've defeated Aizen.." Kisuke kept his eyes locked onto Ichigo's "I need you to fake your death." He finished, allowing Ichigo to digest his words.

"W-What?!" Ichigo yelled in shock "Why?!"

Kisuke sighed and closed his eyes, lowering his head. "I need you to trust me on this one Ichigo, believe it or not, Aizen and the Arrancars Aren't the biggest threat at the moment, and I can't tell you what it is, not yet. Believe me when I say, this is for yours and the others safety, as well as the elimination of this threat." Urahara explained. Ichigo was shocked to say the least, firstly, that was the first time he'd ever heard Hat'n'Clogs call him by his first name. Secondly and most importantly,  
a bigger threat than Aizen?

"Can you at least tell me why I need t-to fake my own death?!" Ichigo's voice was raised, yet a little unsturdy due to the magnitude of what Kisuke was asking.

Kisuke sighed once again. "You're not powerful enough to take them on, not yet, but I know you can get stronger. Unfortunately, so do they." He paused. "I have reason to believe that they are planning to kill you before you can reach that power."

"Then why haven't they shown up already?" Ichigo asked, his brows furrowed in thought.

"Because of Aizen. The hogyoku weakens them substantially, they wouldn't be able to defend themselves if Aizen finds about about them, therefore have been laying low.  
I have your "Death" all planned out Kurosaki, so don't worry!" Kisuke explained, smiling a little at the last statement while batting his fan.

"You seem a bit too joyful about this for my liking..." Ichigo trailed off, unsettled.

"Eh. Meet me here on a Tuesday in three weeks time, I'll explain how we're going to do it, then I'll tell you all about this unholy threat after you're supposedly dead." Kisuke said as he ushered Ichigo to the door of his office.

"Remember, no one can know about this, Kurosaki, otherwise my plan will fail, and they will be targeted." Kisuke said softly before opening the door and shoving Ichigo outside of his office, still shell shocked.

His mouth was gaping like a goldfish, it was all still sinking in. He had to fake his death to protect both himself and everyone else... For how long, he didn't know,  
would he ever come out of hiding, he didn't know either.

His friends would have to think that he's dead, everyone had to think he was dead..

What about Rukia? Oh god, Rukia... She'd be devastated, everyone would, but she the most. They had such a unique friendship with each other, Ichigo would no doubt go beserk if he thought Rukia was gone, so how would she react?

...Line break...

Three weeks later.

Kisuke opened a trap door in his stock room, revealing a fairly small room with even more resources. It also had a bed at the right side of the room.

"This, is where you'll be sleeping after you're "Dead", and all these things are what we're going to use to do so!" Urhara exclaimed excitedly while batting his fan, Yoruichi standing behind the two.

"Wow, I'm jumping for joy." Ichigo deadpanned at the man-child next to him.

"Anyway," Kisuke closed his fan. "Let me explain how this will happen." Kisuke began, this is where Ichigo noticed a body lying on the wall at the far end, it's orange hair the most noticable aspect, along with the shihakusho.

"Is that.. me?" Ichigo stared at it wide eyed, dumbfounded. "Not exacly." Kisuke began. "This is however, the key to the plan. It's the first of it's kind that I've created.  
It works and functions like a normal Gigai, except it's roughly the equivilant of being in Soul form, so it won't hold you down, It also protects your soul form if you happen to exhibit a wound while in it, so you can pretty much die in it and you'll be unscathed when you come out of it. Also, if the gigai has been killed, then the soul will be forced out of it, however, it will be undetectable to anyone for about an hour and a half, unless you have these," Urahara held up some goofy looking goggles. "No one will be able to see you, or sense your Raietsu. You'll be completely invisible. While in this state, you need to make it back to here before the time limit. Got it?" Kisuke asked. Ichigo nodded.

"I call it the Phantom Gigai. The reason I haven't made this for everyone is because you need above average spiritual pressure to make it work, not to mention the stuff you need to make one of these." Kisuke chuckled. "And let's not even mention the fact that half of that thing is made of stuff that is beyond illegal." He giggled and reopened his fan, hiding his face, no matter how wrong that looked for a middle aged man.

Ichigo stared at him, one eyebrow raised. "If you haven't gathered already, You'll be fighting in the winter war in this."

Then kisuke walked to one of the shelves and pulled out a box, then put it on the bed. Ichigo walked over to see what was in it.

Kisuke pulled out some sort of trench coat jacket which resembled his bankai form with the tattered and ripped tail coat, except the inner part was orrange, and so were the sleeves. The difference is it had a spikey, just as ripped collor, which to, was orange with black outlinining it. He held it with one hand.

The other held a mask. It some what resembled a ski mask except it was made out of bandages that were painted black and were stitched together in the form of a mask, that had holes ripped into it for the mouth and eyes. 'Cheap' Ichigo mused in thought.

"This," Kisuke held up the jacket. "Covers your Raietsu, while this," He then gestured to the mask "Will cover your face! You can wear these in both soul form and in your body."

It made sense, Ichigo supposed, after all everyone would still undoubtedly come down to the shop for resources.

"Alright, so you'll "Die", come back to the living world, get back here as soon as possible, put on the change of clothes and when you're ready, Training begins!" Kisuke summarised.

...Line Break...

"Ah, I see him." Kisuke stated to Yoruichi as he looked through the goggles, which also served as binoculars. He frowned at looking upon Ichigo. He was running on the rooftops some distance away, his eyes were red from crying with tears still trapped in his eye, he suddenly raised his arm to wipe them off as he ran across.

"It seems to of hit him harder than we had expected." Kisuke mused with a deep sigh. He couldn't blame him, after all, he had noticed his special connection with Rukia,  
even if neither of them had noticed, it was a shame, he supposed. For once, he actually felt bad for the both of them, but he really did not want to see how Rukia was handling this, she after all, thought he was dead.

"You can't blame him." Yorichi mused, speaking his mind. He only gave a slight nod. They were standing just outside the shop, they'd been waiting patiently for a while,  
they rushed over here as soon as their battles had ended and they did their parts.

Ichigo dropped down to the shop, though the two chose not to engage with him, both knowing that it was best to leave him alone. As expected he silently walked onwards disappearing into his new bedroom with a slam of the doors. Only his staff, Yoruichi and Isshin knew he was alive now.

...Line break...

He saw her, desperatly calling his name as she clutched his Phantom Gigai as if it would some how bring him back to life, not that he was actually dead... but she couldn't know that. The sight absolutely destroyed him as she sobbed into his chest, occasionally managing to mutter his name between her cries. It brought tears to his eyes, and he considered going back on all of this and revealing himself, he almost did it, almost.

He choked back his own sobs as he pulled himself away from the sight, he couldn't stand it any longer, and began to head to the portal of the living world. as soon as he reached it he couldn't hold back any longer. He collapsed on all fours as he let the sobs rack his body, the sight of Rukia so desperate and him not being able to do a single thing getting to him. He still had plenty of time. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes, only to have fresh tears trapped with in, and finally, he entered.

By the time he entered the living world he paid no attention to his surroundings, eyes set on the Urahara shoten in the distance.

As he ran on the rooftops his eyes began to get too blurry and he raised his arm to wipe away the cause, when he finally got there he ignored the two of them, not trusting his own voice at the moment. He stomped to his bedroom and slammed the door. He looked at his new bed to see his jacket and the mask folded neatly on it. He got into his actual body before putting the stuff on, finalising one fact.

The fact the Kurosaki Ichigo was dead, and in his place stood Kurigo Isaki.

...  
A/N

OOOOOOOOOOOHOHHHHHHHHHHHH DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYUM!

This is my first Bleach fanfiction, so yea... some aspects have been changed, for example how the winter war played out, I needed it to fit the scenario I have etched into my brain.

So yea, cunstructive criticism is appreciated AND NEEDED. Reviews help out a great deal and all that crap you already know, and I don't think it's even necesarry to state that I don't own Bleach, I don't understand why anyone bothers doing so, since if they did they wouldn't be on this sight.

also, whadda ya think of his undercover name, ya like? I'm actually curious to find out. Anyways, so long, until the next update! (which I have no idea will be since I don't like having schedules since I'm lazy, so bare with me.)


	2. Smoke is a warning sign

Chapter One.

5 months later.

The figure sat, perched on the edge of the roof, his eyes locked on the clinic on the opposite side of the street, only the bandaged hilt of his zanpuktuto visible due to the fact that he kept it hidden underneath his jacket. His right arm was resting on his knee, holding his face up. On the left side of his belt a sheathed asauchi zanpukuto. His real one was a dead give away after all, he'd only bring it out when absolutely necessary.

He was looking through the window, seeing the family eating dinner. It was a lot less lively, he noticed. Though his dad tried to lighten the mood, it was admittedly easier for him, as he knew his son was alive. The rest however, seemed to be taking it the same way they took his mom's death.

Karin was silent, barely touching her food, though her face expressionless, a look of pain in her eyes. Yuzu, seemed to have tears trapped in her eyes constantly, a frown etched onto her face.

It went without saying that he felt incredibly guilty, this was after all, his doing. Though it was for a good reason, he assured himself, it did little to cease the pang of guilt from the bottom of his heart. He sighed.

The loud beeping of a phone echoed through out the night and the figure fished into his pockets, pulling out a phone and flicking it open, Urahara had managed to fix him up with one after week two of his death. The light from it's screen causing his masked face to glow.

With flick of the wrist he flipped the phone closed, stuffing it in his pocket before jumping off the building onto the roof of the next, setting course for the park.

...  
He skidded to a halt on the roof of the building, it was the last one before it cut of to the park, therefore he had a perfect view. Usually, he left Hollows to his friends,  
because he didn't want to arouse suspicion, but he watched, to make sure they could handle it, if he ever thought for a second that they were in danger, that their enemy was too powerful for them, he'd jump in.

He's seen his friends, they just haven't seen him yet.

Though he hasn't seen the one he wants to see the most.

A cat like hollow made it's rampage in the park, destroying trees, though it stopped and sniffed the air, it's eyes landing on a child soul. Damn it, where were they?  
At this rate they're not going to make it before the.. Oh crap.

The hollow started to stalk it's way towards the child soul, which was frozen in fear. He looked around, seeing no sign of them. With a curse, he leapt down from the building,  
drawing his asauchi and shunpoing forward. At the very same moment the Hollow, with a growl, launched itself at the soul. The child screamed and closed it's eyes, but never felt the collision. Hesitently, he slid his eyes open and gasped at the sight.

A masked figure, with a raggerd black and orange tail coat that was blowing in the wind stood, his asauchi countering the hollow's teeth, holding it with one hand.

In one swift movement he applied pressure, cracking the hollow's skull, and it began to vanish. The figure turned around, firery amber eyes meeting the boy's. He was speechless,  
gaping like a fish. He crouched down to the boy's hight. He raised his sword so the hilt was facing him, aimed at his forehead.

"Have fun in soul society, kid." He said, the boy flinched and he hit the boy's forehead with the hilt, and he began to disappear in a blue light. When the boy was completely gone he stood, sheathing his sword.

He stuck his hands in the pockets of his trousers, staring at the floor where the boy once stood, the wind blowing his jacket. His gaze shifted to the moon, it was a full moon tonight.

'I wonder how the white moon's doing.' He thought with a sad smile.

The sound of beeping inturrepting him yet again. He sighed, reaching a hand into his pockets and took out the phone. He flicked it open, staring uninterestedly at the screen.  
There was a message from Urahara.

'Come back to the shoten, we have visitors, and it's best if you were here.' It read.

With that, Ichigo disappeard, making his way to the Urahara shoten.

...  
The sound of the shop's front doors opening echoed throughout the shop. The group of eight sat around his traditional desk, waiting for Urahara's friend to arrive, whoever he was. Everyone seemed to have blank faces, though you could tell that saddness seemed to radiate off of them, especially one in particular.

Urahara glanced at his watch, around this time the door to his office opened. Almost all heads turned around to see who was holding them up.

"Ahhh, Isaki-san, you took your time." Urahara teased, though he noticed Ichigo's eyes widen when he saw who was here, but quickly gained his composure. Everyone was staring at him, all but one particular midget who just stared blankly at the table.

"What? You literally text me 11 seconds ago." Ichigo pointed out indignantly. When he spoke, Rukia's eyes immediately left the table and turned to the masked figure in the tattered tail coat jacket. He sounded familiar.

The same thought was going through everyone who didn't know who he was's brain.

"Anyway, Introduce yourself and we can get started." Kisuke stated. Ichigo sighed. "Kurigo Isaki, but call me Rigo." he stated in a deadpan state and sat down in between Yoruichi and Kisuke, Rukia sitting exact opposite.

"Now now, that's not anyway to introduce yourself, looks like I'll have to. Rigo here is a reliable warrior with talent, though, he can't show you his face as he is considered a bit of a criminal in soul society, because he was framed!" Kisuke said rather hastily as they began to eye Rigo at the criminal part. "I'd say he's even of Kurosaki's level!" He finished. Their reactions of hearing the name of their supposedly deceased friend was instant. They all avoided each other's gaze, their faces not hiding their saddness. Ichigo felt the pang of guilt in his heart become heavier.

Though.. he noticed Rukia, she didn't react what so ever. He didn't want them to be sad, obviously, but for some reason, seeing her not react in the slightest compared to everyone else really sent an un easy feeling in his stomach... was that.. disappointment? He was beginning to understand why he felt it. If he was in her shoes, and she was in his,  
He'd still be an emotional wreck. As much as he hated to admit it, he cared for the Midget a lot but seeing this made him wonder if she cared herself.

"Anyway, we're here to discuss a new threat that lies just around the corner. Before I tell you what they are, I will say this, they are formidable oppenents, even greater than Aizen... Their spiritual pressure even exceeds that of Kurosaki's at the the time of.. his death." Urahara started slowly, allowing them to process this. There were some gasps. "They call themselves... The Taoretasencho (Fallen Captain). These are former captains that were exiled, and managed to obtain Hollowfication..." Kisuke paused, there were a few mutterings, Rukia raised her head to look at Kisuke, Ichigo too.

"They've also managed to obtain spirit form." Kisuke stated, Rukia and Renji gasped, while the others stared at Kisuke in comfusion.

"What do you mean they've obtained soul form, it's kind of obvious.." Rigo stated. Ishida nodded in agreement.

"Spirit Form and soul form are two very different things. In a way, your soul form is a vessal for your spirit, much like your body is a vessal for your soul, however, it's extremely difficult to manage to bring out your Spirit, and these guys have. Your spirit is the purest version of you, because it is a blend of you, your zanpuktuto and if you have one, your hollow, which I should probably mention, Rigo has." Kisuke stated, everyone listening intently. "Heh, It even took me two years to achieve it." Kisuke laughed, everyone stared at him dumbfounded.

He managed to achieve Bankai in three days... that means achieving spirit form is harder then Bankai.. if it's that hard, it's possible that it's a lot more powerful.

"Renji, Rukia, Rigo." The three turned to him at the mention of their names. "We will begin training for it tomorrow." The three of them gasped.

"B-But you said it took you a two years, that means it'll probably take ten for us! How do you know they won't strike by then?!" Renji yelled incredulously.

"Exactly, we better start now, and it's worth saying that if I'm correct, it'll take Rigo here half a year." Kisuke explained.

"NANI? That's impossible!" Ichigo Bellowed, attracting everyones attention. Kisuke sighed and moved his head a little closer to his ear, to make sure only he could hear.

"Do you want to know the biggest difference between me and you?" Kisuke asked, Rigo stayed quiet. "You have an Iron will to protect your friends, and nothing will stand in your way in doing so. So all I need to tell you is that your friends and family are in danger, and the only way you can protect them is achieving Spirit form." Kisuke muttered quietly to him.

Rigo's eyes widened with realisation, then he adopted a determined expression.

"Urahara-san, how do you know that Isaki-san has reiatsu that high when I can't even sense it?" Rukia spoke for the first time, still looking at the table, expression unreadable.  
Ichigo would be lying if he said he didn't feel uneasy with her calling him that.

"Because he's a wanted man we can't risk soul society picking up his reiatsu." Urahara stated simply. Rukia didn't responed. It was obvious to Ichigo that she wasn't acting herself... It was possible that this was her way dealing with grief, and he immediately felt even more guilty for the thought he had earlier about doubting if she cared.

His heart felt like a freakin' anvil at the moment.

Ishida's eyes suddenly widened. "Do you guys sense tha-" He began hastily. Kisuke lowered his gaze. "Yes I do."

"One of them is here."

Ichigo frowned, if they were all that Urahara said they were, he couldn't let his friends engage. He immediately stood to his feet and rushed out the door, ignoring the hesitant yells behind him.

The sound of the door slamming shut echoed once again through the Shoten as Rigo left.

After a moments silence Rukia got to her feet, making her way to the door of the office. "Where are you going?" Urahara asked, eyebrow raised. He had every intention of bringing them to help out, he was curious as to why Rukia seemed a little eager to help. Too eager for his liking. "If what you say is true, then we need him alive, don't we?"  
She asked. Though that wasn't the only reason, she had found a compelling desire to help, no, protect Rigo, something just seemed so familiar about him, but she still couldn't place her finger on it, it was some what frustrating.

Kisuke nodded. "Alright everyone, let's go, we can't leave Rigo to 'fend for hiself, that'd be rude." Yoruichi stated getting up.

Everyone rushed to where the Reiatsu was originating.

...  
The group stopped on the building, eyeing the park below, they found Rigo looking around, hand on the zanpuktuto attached to his belt. It was weird, Rukia was sure he would reach for the one on his back hidden from view due to his tail coat jacket.

Rukia, Renji and Ishida were about to jump down when Kisuke put a hand in front of them.

"This is someone close to Aizen's level, if you jump in you wouldn't make it." Kisuke said. "Then why are you letting him fight?!" Rukia asked, outraged.

"He needs to know what he's up against, if things get too out of hand I'll jump in.

Rukia visibly relaxed, albeit slightly.

...  
Ichigo was slowly advancing further into the park, his hand place on his Asauchi, he was well aware of the eyes on him, and couldn't risk using his actual Zanpuktuto.  
He kept his eyes on alert, even he could sense the immense power this being had, he had to be careful.

Suddenly he heard Dark chuckling coming from behind him. He whipped around, drawing his sword to be met with his opponent.

The man looked to be in his forties, a thick brown beard that was greying with a buzz cut. He wore a red kimono top with black trousers and shoes, he wore a lieutenants badge on his right arm. He also had a black bandana hanging on his neck, a dark grin on his face.

Ichigo eyed him with distain. The man eyed his sword and burst out laughing

"Hehhaehheaaaahe, You can't possibly think-Hehaheeeh- that you can defeat me with an-Hehaeeahheheahha- Asauchi." The man laughed. Rukia turned to Kisuke to look at him incredulously "He's fighting him with an Asauchi?! He's a deadman, why doesn't he use his Zanpuktuto?!" Rukia whispered harshly.

"Because it's a dead give away." Yoruichi replied from behind her quietly, keeping her eyes set on Rigo.

"Well that's just mean." Rigo frowned "Come to think of it, I can't even sense your spiritual pressure, I'll finish you in seconds." The man grinned sinisterly.

"Well if you're so comfident, give it a try." Ichigo suggested, a grin of his own starting to form. "Very well, since you're so eager to march to your doom, I'll suppose I'll bless you with my name being the last thing you ever hear." He stated still grinning. "Yoyu Yugure" (Molten Dusk).

In a heartbeat Yoyu Shunpoed behind him bringing his sword down to the top of Ichigo's head, but Ichigo saw it coming and raised his asauchi.

Yoyu's eyes widened in surprise. "W-What? You shouldn't of even been able to see me move... How?!" He trailed, distracted. Ichigo used this opportunity to sneak a swing at his torso, Yoyu barely managed to parry.

"Hmm, there's more than meets the eye, isn't there?" Yoyu grinned. "What a pleasant surprise."

He lunged again at Ichigo putting all his weight into it. Ichigo brought his asauchi up just in time, having to put both hands on the sword to hold his ground against Yoyu's sword.

"But unfortunetly, an asauchi alone won't be enough." He offered a toothy grin. Rigo gritted his teeth.

Ichigo managed to force Yoyu backwards, Surprising Yoyu. Ichigo flashed forward with shunpo, lunging at him. Yoyu made a move to dogde, but Ichigo's sword managed to clip into his right torso, making a tare in his clothes and a shallow cut.

There was a moment of silence

Yoyu stood, looking at the cut on his torso. "You've managed to cut me with an asauchi Zanpuktuto." He stated, eyes hidden from view, his usual cocky tone replaced with one of malice and hatred.

"That's quite an achievement, for you." he raised his head, his usual brown eyes replaced with a firery red. "But for me, IT'S DISGRACEFUL!" Yoyu snapped, making steady pace towards Ichigo, his spiritual pressure rising drastically. In Ichigo's last attack, he had to shunpo away to avoid an immediate retaliation, there was quite some distance in between the two.

"Let me tell you something, Mr. Anonymous. I am Yoyu Yugure, formor lieutenant of the 11th squad, the only member of the Taoretasencho that has been deemed worthy at a rank lower than captain, I WILL NOT ACCEPT BLEEDING DUE TO YOUR BLADE!" He yelled, pointing his thumb to his chest. "No matter the cost." he stated firmly.

Rigo's grip on his sword tightened. "It's too late now isn't it?" Ichigo couldn't resist. Yoyu's response was growling. Yoyu flash stepped to Ichigo making a low swing.

Ichigo jumped into the air just in time, Yoyu sent another lung for his chest, Ichigo used his sword to redirect Yoyu's zanpuktuto off to the left, creating an opening.  
He lunged for his head, still in mid air, managing to only score a clip on his cheek.

Ichigo landed gracefully behind Yoyu, sending another swing at Yoyu's neck only for him to turn around at lightning speed, blocking the attack and sending a rather brutal one directed at Ichigo's side, which unfortunetly, he failed to dodge.

The sheer power of the attack sent Ichigo flying backwards, crashing into a tree with a yelp. A nasty gash had formed on his sighed, thankfully it wasn't as deep as it could've been.

Ichigo got to his feet dizzily, as he had banged his head pretty hard on the tree, he had to lean on his Asauchi to keep himself standing, there was no way he could fight like this.

Ichigo looked up to see Yoyu, surrounded by this perculiar grey mist, his eyes glowing red. "Because you have managed to cut me..." Yoyu began, the grey mist now surrounding his entire body, but the red eyes shown through. "I MUST CRUSH YOU!" He bellowed, almost deafening everyone there. Kisuke frowned.

An orange glow appeard through the grey mist before it disappeard completely, revealing a flaming bird that seemed to be made out of fire itself, Yoyu's zanpuktuto held in the clutches of it's firery talons, in it's realeased form. His steel blade was shaped of that of a flame, though it wasn't on fire. It's flaming wings flapped to keep it airborne just off the ground. Everyone stared in awe.

"This.. is my spirit form." The disembodied voice of Yoyu echoed from the oversized flaming bird, it's red eyes glowing through the flames.

The pheonix suddenly lunged and Ichigo, sword drawn, Ichigo raised is asauchi bracing for impact.

FWOOSH.

CLIIIING.

Ichigo had to hold an arm to his face to protect it from the heat of the fire, he slowly, hesitantly removed it to see Kisuke standing in front of him, Benihime raised, countering Yoyu's attack.

"W-What?" The pheonix stuttered. "KISUKE?!" Yoyu yelled in surprise. Urahara meerly raised his head slightly before he plunged Benihime deep into the pheonix's heart.

Immediately, the flames dissolved, reveal Yoyu with Benihime piercing his chest.

"D-damn..." Yoyu breathed before reaching into his pockets throwing something to the floor behind him, opening a garganta and falling backwards into it. "Tell Taron I said hi." Kisuke ordered, his usual irratible tone gone as the Garganta closed.

Ichigo was about about to speak. "That spiritual pressure... it was suffocating, and he's not even the strongest one?" Ishida asked, you could hear a tint of fear in his voice.

"And he managed to hold him off with an asauchi?!" The voice came from his right, he turned to see Rukia inches from his face inspecting her. He was glad for the mask,  
for it hid his pink cheeks.

"Ever heard of personal space, midget?" Ichigo teased, only to recieve a powerful kick to the face that knocked him to the ground. That kick was... different from the other ones he'd recieved from her, there was a lot more force and it felt more like it was meant for attacking instead of defending.

Every time she had kicked him it was because he was teasing her or pulling at her image, and her assults were intended to defend her image (as well as her sanity on a few occasions). But this.. she really wanted to inflict pain on him.

"I only ever tolerated one man calling me midget, and unfortunetly, that man is dead, if I hear that word come out of your mouth again so help me I'll-" She growled, but was silenced by a hand placed on her shoulder, belonging to the red head. Rukia sighed deeply, and visibly calmed down, though her fists were still clenched and her eyes were sealed shut.

How dare he ever think that she didn't care. She couldn't even handle anyone calling her midget anymore.. the familiar pang in his chest returned, and he rose to his feet.

...  
The group had returned to Urahara's. Orihime had wished them good night, along with some sympathetic glances at Rukia. Ishida and Chad left shortly after, seeing no reason to stay. Renji silently walked into the guest room he had stayed in all those times when he visited the living world, and Rukia had shunpoed off to somewhere unknown, but after a minute they sensed her Reiatsu somewhere near the Kurosaki clinic.

Ichigo sighed and turned to the front door. "Where are you going?" Urahara asked, eyebrow raised. "I need to speak with Rukia." Ichigo sighed.

Yoruichi and Urahara smiled knowing looks, "Very well, don't tell her who you are, don't be late and certainly no unprotected sex, I'm sure your father doesn't want grand children just yet." Kisuke stated with a sly smirk before recieving a punch to the face.

...  
Rukia sighed, sitting on the ledge of the building opposite to the Kurosaki clinic, her legs hugged to her chest. All the lights were turned off, the family obviously asleep.  
She was still contemplating whether sleeping in his closet was a good idea.

Sure, it was the warmest and the most home like place she had ever stayed in, in all her Noble life, but it would remind her so much of him. She had to forget, she had to move on, but she didn't want to, she didn't want to accept that he was gone.

She had never had such a hard time trying to move on after a friend's death.

He flash stepped silently behind her, one of the perks of his jacket, was that it made him undetectable without the use natural senses. He silently walked up to the figure,  
before abruptly sitting down on the ledge beside her, his legs dangling off the side of the building. She gasped in surprise, but kept her gaze on the clinic.

"I'm sorry, I should've known that you're still not ready to be around or hear things that remind you of him." He stated out of no where.

"How could you of known? You didn't know him and you only just met me." Rukia trailed off, her voice even.

"Oh, I knew Kurosaki, hell could even be considered close friends." Ichigo explained, feeling weird referring to himself like that. He tore his eyes off the clinic to look at Rukia. "I know him well enough to know that he'd be jealous of anyone who tried to tease his petite friend." Ichigo smiled, deliberately refraining from using the word midget.

She snorted, though a small, sad smile showed on her face as her eyes remained on the window of Ichigo's old room, everything was just how it used to be.

"I know him well enough to know that he'd hate seeing you like this" He trailed off, Rukia opened her mouth to say something but was cut off. "I also know him well enough to know that he wouldn't mind you still sleeping in his closet." He finished, Rukia took her eyes off of the window to look at Rigo. Her eyes seemed to shimmer in the night,  
the light of the white moon reflecting in them

She sighed and nodded reluctantly, he place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, I know a lot about him that no one else does, if you ever want to talk, I'm all ears." He offered, and gently pattered her shoulder before disappearing with shunpo, back to the Urahara shoten.

Rukia looked off in the direction where he left. He was right, Ichigo wouldn't want to see her like this. She dropped down from the roof, walking up to the front door of the clinic, arm raised about to knock.

...  
A/N

That last scene really touched my heart, honestly, never thought I was capable of creating such a cute scene. (well cute in my opinion anyway)

As always, Reviews are gr8, constructive criticism is both appreciated AND NEEDED, and y'know thanks for them supports, it really goes without saying how every author could use them every now and then.

Wha d'ya think about the whole Spirit form story line? I'm actually really proud of my brain for coming up with that. I should probably mention that this is going to be a long story, quite probably above 20 chapters, maybe even making it to 40, idk. All I know is that the story is gonna take long as hell to execute (or I plan it to anyway)  
so yea.

As I said before, I have no idea when the next update will be, but in the next A/N I'll probably include some responses to Reviews, depends really.

Anyway, that's all for today.


	3. Visions of the future

**A/N K, Before we start, I'm gonna answer some reviews, like I said I would.**

 **Celcees| _He's not undercover just because he's being targeted, but because the Taoretasencho will also target his friends to use against him, as Rigo, he has no ties that they know of, therefore no one else would be harmed, and they don't know where Rigo's safe house is, therefore making him untrackable at the moment._**

 **KingOfDZambies| _Ikr, I'm so proud of this idea_.**

 **Guest| _Ichigo does reveal himself, so don't worry, and it's in like, the most badass way possible, so yea, the only information on that I'm gonna give you is that it happens somewhere in stage 2 (You'll understand what I mean by that once you've read this chapter)_**

 _Chapter Two._

The four stood in the odd basement Urahara had constructed, facing the peculiar teacher who leaned on his cane in front of them.

"The first step in this lengthy process is letting your zanpuktuto and hollow know exactly what you aim to achieve, because they want Spirit form as much as you do, perhaps even more. They want to reach their purest form as well, not even they know what it looks like or what powers it may hold."

"What do you mean letting them know what we aim to achieve?" Renji questioned.

"They need to know that you want this as well, because then, the forces with in you will all have the same goal in mind, and will each pitch in to obtain it. This is important because in spirit form, you move as one, you put all of the strengths and weaknesses into one form, you can't do that unless you have he same goal in mind."  
Kisuke answered.

"But aren't our Zanpuktuto souls a part of us?" Rukia questioned. "Ahh, they are, but they are still their own being, they're connected to you, they aren't you." Kisuke explained.

Rukia nodded.

"The second step is to act as one, to learn how to move together as if it were second nature, you also need to be able to trust them, I'm sure that'll be where Rigo'll get stuck.  
And yes, that means lending control over your body for hours, maybe even days, to your Zanpuktuto, and Hollow. This is the longest step of the three" Kisuke explained

Ichigo paled under the mask, he didn't mind Old man Zangetsu, but His hollow taking charge...

"Step three, the hardest step, it is indescribable. My only advice can be follow your instincts." Kisuke stated. "Oh, Step one only requires a visit to your inner world, same with two, in three, You will be forcefully sent to your spirit world at any moment after completing step two, you must be alert.."

Ichigo gulped, though no one noticed, other than the shop keeper.

"Oh I should also mention that after step one, when you return to this world, your Spirit will manifest itself only to your eyes for excactly sixty seconds, the reason is because once all of you have realized your goal, it shows you what exactly what you're striving to achieve." Kisuke finished.

All of them nodded and sat down in a row, Ichigo in the middle, Rukia to his left and Renji to his right.

They closed their eyes.

...Renji's inner world...

He found himself in the familiar forrest that was forever stuck in autumn, the tree's leaves forever red and brown. The ground was covered in dead grass. Renji didn't notice Zabimaru perched on a tree branch above him, it's white fur ruffled in the wind.

"What brings you here, Renji?" Zabimaru asked, his snake tail swinging here and there. Renji looked up, a little surprised, but it quickly wore off. "I need your help."  
He stated. Zabimaru nodded, no emotion showing on his ape like face.

"I... I want to achieve Spirit form." Renji declared. The white ape nodded again, making it's way down from the tree until he was face to face with Renji.

"It seems you're finally ready." Zabimaru mused. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that."

Renji raised an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you tell me about it?!" Renji yelled indignantly and folded his arms with a huff. "Because you aren't ready for it until you find out about it for yourself." Zabimaru explained.

"So... that's stage one done?" Renji asked, Zabimaru nodded in reply. "Huh.." Renji trailed off.

"What?" Zabimaru asked curiously. "I don't know.. I was just expecting it to be harder then that..." Renji trailed off, Zabimaru raised an eyebrow, then sighed.

"If I were you, I'd be content with it, after all I'm sure the other stages make up for it." Zabimaru reasoned, Renji nodded in agreement.

...Rukia's inner world...

She felt the familiar crunch of snow and ice beneath her feet, she looked around the open plains of snow which eventually formed into ice walls at the horizon, which curved inwards slighly, surrounding the open plains, the occasional dead tree or evergreen dotted around. She closed her eyes, smiling at the familiar cold breeze that hit her face.

In the centre of the open plains was a pillar of Ice, Sode no Shirayuki stood ontop. "Welcome back Rukia." Shirayuki greeted warmly, despite her cold nature. She leapt down from the pillar of ice, landing gracefully in front of Rukia.

Rukia bowed in respect, and Sode no Shirayuki repayed the action. "I'm sure there's a reason for you coming here, Yes?" Shirayuki asked.

"Yes.. actually." Rukia stated. "We need to learn spirit form." Rukia declared. Sode no Shirayuki nodded in understanding, a small smile gracing her lips.

"It's nice to see you're finally ready, I expect you are aware that this will not be an easy task?" Shirayuki asked, Rukia nodded. Rukia looked up to the sky.

It was snowing rather hard, a blizzard even.

Sode no Shirayuki frowned when she noticed Rukia stare off at the storm clouds. "It's gotten lighter." Sode no Shirayuki stated, Rukia looked at her dumbly.

"The snow, it's gotten lighter since yesturday." Shirayuki elaborated.

Instead of rain, Rukia's inner world snowed when sad.

"Oh yea, a friend helped me out yesturday."

Sode no Shirayuki nodded. "I hope he'll be able to ease it some more." Shirayuki mused.

"Yea, me too." Rukia muttered.

...Ichigo's inner world...

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled as he cupped his hands around his mouth as he tilted his head up, clearly calling for him. "Where are you!?" He called again. He was looking down at the ocean beneith the sideway skyscrapers.

"What is it?" A voice came behind him. He whipped around to see Zangetsu perched on his usual pole, his Hollow standing next to him, arms folded. He noticed that the skies were cloudy... though no rain was in sight.

Ichigo smiled "Old man Zangetsu." He muttered below his breath. "Seriously Ichigo, what the hell?! We could hear you from like, ten miles away..." Hollow Ichigo snapped.

"And here I thought you'd be jumping for joy at the chance to get more powerful." He muttered to himself, but Zangetsu and Hichigo heard it.

"Come again?" Hichigo questioned. "Yes, what do you mean?" Zangetsu asked.

Ichigo raised his arms over his head for exaggeration "Spirit form! We needa learn it." He declared. The two blinked in surprise, before Hichigo cracked one of his sadistic smiles and you could even notice Zangetsu's lips tugg upwards.

"Finally! And here I thought we'd never see the day!" Hichigo yelled with glee. "Good to see you're finally on boared." Zangetsu stated. Ichigo grinned at their reactions.

Zangetsu's smile disappeared and he hopped down from the pole, making his way towards Ichigo, he stopped a few metres away, the two face to face. Zangetsu then looked up at the sky.

"I haven't seen the sun for over five months Ichigo." Zangetsu stated while keeping his eyes locked on the clouds. "I'm afraid that even the slightest push will cause the rain to pour." Zangetsu admitted, bringing his eyes down to face Ichigo. "Be careful Ichigo, you have no idea what it's like to be rained upon in this lonely world." Zangetsu warned.

Ichigo nodded with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I really am, it's just, what happened 5 months ago won't go away for a long time." Ichigo explained. Zangetsu's face softened with understanding.

"I know."

"Ahh, come on, let's get Ichigo out already! I wanna see what our spirit looks like!" Hichigo popped up behind Zangetsu.

...  
Renji opened his eyes and hastily stood up, his eyes glued to a specific area of the basement in front of him. Kisuke looked at him, it was obvious he was seeing his spirit.

"W-Wow..." He breathed, pointing to the specific spot in front of him, clearly inspecting. "That's my spirit?" Renji looked over to Urahara, and he shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? It's not like I can see it." Kisuke said incredulously. Renji blinked then shook his head, turning his eyes back to where his Spirit must of been seated.

He walked forward a few feet and stuck his hand out to it. To anyone else it looked like his hand past through, but in his eyes he was feeling the red scales of his future, and he could feel it too, the textures of the creatures arms, the fur on it's long scaley neck, it's piercing blue eyes.. He could feel all of it.

The creature started to vanish from his sight until it evaporated completely. Renji slowly but gradually brought his hand down, still shocked from the experience.

Renji walked back over to Kisuke, looking over at Rukia and Ichigo, the two still in their inner worlds.

"That's what I become..." He said, more of a statement than a question. Then he broke out a grin. "Man I'm gonna look awesome when I obtain that."

Kisuke shook his head his head a giggled to himself. "I thought the exact same thing."

"Oh yea? Can you show us yours?" Renji asked, still a little excited from his encounter. Kisuke shook his head, a grim smile on his face. "I'm sure you'll see it soon enough."

Rukia's eyes suddenly opened, and she lifted herself to her feet, her eyes now fixated on the spot in front of her, her mouth a gape. Renji and Kisuke watched on in mild interest.

She stayed where she was, her eyes seemed to be following something that moved closer towards her in fasination, she stayed stiil, her eyes glistening in fasination. She reached out her left hand, to them it looked like she was feeling the air. But in reality she was feeling the spotted white fur that was cold to the touch, and gazing in wonder at the neon purple eyes looking back at her. She remained speechless.

"Wait a minute, I had to walk up to mine, how come did her's walk up to her?" Renji whispered to Kisuke, careful not to disturb the moment for his childhood friend.

"If you have more Reiatsu than normal, your spirit will walk up to you." Kisuke stated, still watch Rukia. "What?! Rukia's more powerful then me? Now thats bullshit!" Renji whispered harshly, Kisuke only giggle at his outburst.

"So... this is my spirit?" She asked in a dazed state, not taking her eyes off the spot in front of her. Kisuke nodded. "I expect so, even if I can't see it."

She admitted, she was a little disappointed that it wasn't a bunny rabbit, but she was damn well pleased with what it was.

Suddenly, her spirit began to fade, unlike Renji's which evaporated. The glowing violet eyes glowing even stronger as it disappeared.

Rukia walked over to the two, her eyes dazed in thought as she stood next to them, staring uninterestedly at Rigo, who was still sat on the sandy floor of the basement.

Ichigo suddenly sprang to his feet with haste, breathing heavily as he used his knees for support for a moment. This caught everyone in surprise, and they looked over to him.

"Damn it, I'm gonna kill that Hollow when I-" Ichigo's words died in his throat as he looked ahead. His mouth parted slightly. He gradually straightened his posture as he looked onwards in astonishment.

Like Rukia, his eyes moved to the spot directly in front of him. To the three, he was staring into space, but he was staring at the powerful creature who he was trying to become. It was a whole lot different.

He was staring the black fur, he wouldn't call it charcoal as it had a red tint to it. It didn't have legs, instead it had a wispy tail that flowed like Zangetsu's coat (think of Danny Phantom's ghost tail when he flies). He saw glowing yellow eyes, all yellow, no black, the iris and the pupil were different shades of yellow.

He walked around to the back of the creature, the top of it's neck fur was orange, the same colour as his hair, He noticed that the claws of the hand were orange to.

With that, the creature dissolved into pieces that eventually faded. It was at this moment when Ichigo finally noticed the three standing to the side watching him.

He smiled, pointing to the spot where his spirit once stood. "Now that was cool." He breathed, looking over to the three.

"I know right! Man if only you guys could of seen mine, you'd bow down before me." Renji stated matter of factly, only to have his foot stepped on by Rukia.

"Pfft, if you saw mine you'd be kissing my feet." Rukia stated indignantly while folding her arms and closing her eyes, though a small smile that was barely noticable tugged on her lips.

"Heh, if you even caught a glimps of mine's claws you'd flash step ten miles away from here." Ichigo perked in, walking over. Rukia snorted, the smile on her face growing.

"So what'd yours look like anyway Renji?" Rukia asked, everyone, even Kisuke leaned in with mild interest.

"Oh it was awesome, it was a serpent dragon with red scales and red fur at the neck, with the most awesome glowing blue eyes..." Renji smiled off dazily, then shook his head. "Anyway what was yours Rukia?"

"It was... a snow leapord, it's weird though, it was standing upwards on it's hind legs pretty well, and it had a really long tail and the coldest of fur, not to mention neon purple eyes.." She trailed off, now lost in her own thoughts.

"Surprised it's not a bunny." Ichigo mumbled but Rukia heard it. She raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh err.." Ichigo had to think fast.. "Ichigo told me about your obsession." Ichigo mentally face palmed, he couldn't just keep using himeself as an excuse,  
he's making it sound like he rambled on and on about Rukia like he just couldn't stop. He would never do that! Surely...

"Huh... did Ichigo.. talk a lot about me?" Rukia questioned. Damn it, he knew it sounded bad. "Uhhh, yea, it was like there wasn't an off button." Ichigo responded without thinking.' Ichigo really wanted to die at that moment, but he had to say something.. right? yea, when Rukia finds out it's him he'll just pass it off for that... yea.. Oh god He's doomed.' Rigo looked calm on the outside, but he was having a mental breakdown in his mind.

Rukia nodded her head in more thought, but then quickly shook it off. "So anyway, what'd your spirit look like?" Rukia asked suddenly.

Ichigo was caught off guard, "Huh, oh.. I really can't discribe it... eh, guess you'll see it when I learn it." Ichigo shrugged.

...M...

Taron frowned, this was not good, not good indeed.

So Kisuke knew of his plans then? This was not something he foresaw. The wind of the desert made his haori flow as he looked out of the ruins of las noches, their new base for quite some time.

It was obvious that there was a traitor among him, this would not do. Worse, there seems to be a new promising student of Kisuke's. How the hell does he keep finding these powerful amateaurs?

"Sir?" A voice came from behind him. Taron turned his head, seeing his childhood friend. "What is it, Washi?" He asked.

"Yoyu's injuries have been fully healed." Washi stated. "Sairen's going on and on about how we should strike now, the fool." Washi muttered the last part at the end.

"Hnn." Taron nodded in understandment. "We need to keep a close eye on everyone Washi, it seems that there's a traitor among us." Taron stated. Washi was his most reliable follower and a truly trusted friend, he had no reason to suspect him.

"Huh?" Washi sounded his surprise. "What makes you say that?" He asked with concern.

"Kisuke wouldn't know of us if there wasn't, and as much as he is talented, I doubt he has super hearing." Taron deadpanned.

"We're lucky we didn't send everyone, who knows what preperations he may have taken." Washi mused. Taron nodded in agreement.

"So, what's our next move?" Washi asked. Taron took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Kisuke is a smart man, as much as I hate to admit, But Kisuke is too used to using his toys to attack." Taron stated, he paused for a moment, looking at the moon.

"How do you deal with a toddler who is up past their bedtime playing with toys? You take the toys away." Taron stated.

Washi nodded in understanding.

"As for the traitor, I want you to watch everyones' movements very closely, if anyone seems slightly suspicious, you will tell me immediately." Taron ordered.

A moment of silence settled onto the two as they gazed out the space where a wall once stood.

"We've spent decades training up to this. To fail here would be a crushing blow." Taron started.

"Indeed."

"He's probably alerted Isshin by now, Washi."

Washi flinched slightly, this did not go unnoticed.

"We all left a lot behind, I cannot express my gratitude for you, my friend. The fact that you put so much faith in me all those years ago is what got us to this point today, We're so close to victory." Taron looked directly at Washi. "Thank you." He said, a sincere smile forming on his face. A rare sight indeed, one that only the friend standing next to him saw nowadays.

...  
"Cooooome onnnnnn kinggggg!" The nagging voice of Hichigo drawled out in a whine. "No! Not yet!" Ichigo shot back.

"But you heard Kisuke, you need to trust me!" Hichigo argued. "You need to earn my trust, do you honestly think I'm gonna let you have control over my body right now?  
You'll probably massacre everyone!" Ichigo shot back.

"He's right, we have to build up his trust before we can take control." Zangetsu pitched in. "Pffft, but if he trusts us now then that'll be step two done already!"  
Hichigo whined.

"No, step two is about trust and moving as one, what you're asking him to do is to blindly gamble his friend's lives by letting you out now." Zangetsu stated in an even voice.

"Wha- But I give you my word!" Hichigo yelled in mock hurt. "Since when can I trust the word of a Hollow?" Ichigo folded his arms, raising an eyebrow. Kisuke had told them to re-enter their Inner worlds to begin the long process that was step two, and he had already run into a bump in the rocky road. The three were sitting on one of the windows of a sideways skyscraper, concentrating on the conversation.

"King, we have limited time 'ere, we need to do this as soon as possible if you want to protect your friends." Hichigo reasoned.

"But this is not a process to be rushed" Zangetsu countered, Ichigo clenched his eyes shut.

"Then we just have to naturally be fast learners at this." Ichigo stated with a deep sigh. "So let's get this straight, We need to learn how to move as one, somehow come to trust each, and somehow get past the third step before the end of the year, not to mention that the Taoretasencho will probably send some attackers." Ichigo listed. "Holy shit.. sometimes I wonder why I play hero..." Though he knew why all to well.

"You should give being evil a try, it's fun." Hichigo grinned.

"No thanks." Ichigo drawled.

"To build up trust, you need to start somewhere." Zangetsu interrupted the two. "The question is, where do we start?" He asked to the two.

"Well.. we need to start small, like, letting one another take control while taking care of a hollow, or something like that." Ichigo offered.

Zangetsu nodded. "Seems like a decent place to start." He mused, voice even. "Awwwww," Hichigo drawled out. "Fine." He reluctantly agreed.

...  
The Hollow's chilling screech seemed to echo around as it's body began to evaporate.

Ichigo slung his asauchi onto his soldier, grinning a sadistic grin, you could tell something wasn't right, and you'd know if you looked into his eyes. They were black with yellow pupils.

Rukia and Renji were still in the basement, they were still in their inner worlds. After Ichigo had explained his reasons to Kisuke, he agreed to let him go out hollow hunting.

So far, Zangetsu and Hichigo have been taking turns, Zangetsu's movements were graceful and mesmerising to watch while Hichigo's were rough and dangerous. Course, he watched over to make sure they didn't take it too far, he wasn't too worried about Zangetsu, but Hichigo..

' **Wooo, that was interesting.'** Hichigo stated in his head, cracking his neck.

 _'Yea, yea, I think that's enough for one day.'_ Ichigo said.

 **'Awwww, ah well, it was fun while it lasted.'** Hichigo sighed in defeat.

Yellow eyes turned back to Amber.

A sudden burst of Spirit pressure exploded into life behind him and he spun around to see the cause. A Garganta, with two beings on the otherside, both wearing captain haoris.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

One had striking green shoulder length hair, and wore a blue kimono, a bracelet on her left wrist.

The other had slicked-back short brown hair, a small strand falling towards the right. He had a thick imperial mustache with a smokers pipe in his mouth. He wore a brown kimono top with a dark crimson ribbon wrapped around his waist which held his zanpuktuto, over that he wore a black suit jacket which was unbuttoned. He wore tight suit pants, with some worn out smart shoes.

"Hmm, how fortunate, and here I thought we were gonna have a hard time finding him, Tamahime." He mused to the girl standing next to him, they stepped out the garganta and it close.

"Yea, coincidences are always pleasant surprises, Jikan." The girl replied, Ichigo was speechless.

"You match the description, therefore you must be the man who managed to hold off against Yoyu Yugure." Jikan called out to Ichigo. Ichigo hesitantly nodded his head, his eyes alert.

"Splendid." Jikan grinned. " I am Jikan Shoto, this here, is Tamahime Aki." He introduced smoothly. "We're hear to kidnap you."

A/N

Muhahahaha, evil cliffhanger :)

Next chapters gonna be spicey, I honestly can't wait.

With the spirit animals, I'm obviously gonna describe them more when they finally become them, I tried to be as vague as possible when describing them in this chapter,  
so that when the time finally comes it's all the more badass. Let me know if you think I executed it decently or something.

As always, Reviews are gr8, constructive criticism is also gr8, dunno when the next chapter's gonna be, blah blah blah you know the drill.

Anyway, that's all for today.


	4. Drowned out fire

Chapter Three.

"Huh? Come again." Ichigo asked in surprise, making sure he heard that right.

"I'm sure you heard me." Jikan shot back. A rain drop landed in the middle of the distance between Ichigo and the Taoretasencho. Ichigo frowned, his brows furrowing behind his mask.

"Well, I wasn't planning being kidnapped any time soon so, it seems we've run into a bit of a problem." Ichigo stated calmly. Rukia and Renji were still in their inner worlds presumably, though there was no telling how long he had left, he couldn't just use an Asauchi against these guys, that much was obvious. He was lucky that that everyone else wasn't present.

He had to finish this quickly...

The occasional rain drops had turned into a weak dribble. "Then we'll simply take you by force." Tamahime pitched in, Jikan nodded.

Ichigo calmly reached for the hilt of his bandaged zanpuktuto's hilt from the back of his jacket. "Guessing you guys aren't going to go then, ah well." Ichigo sighed his hand gripping the hilt firmly. "Then there's only one way, but don't tell anyone what you see." Ichigo stated with a slight wink, a small smirk on his features.  
He pulled Zangetsu from under his jacket, the cloth unfolding itself from the blade.

He gripped Zangetsu tightly as he held it in a defensive pose.

The two Taoretasencho didn't even bat an eyelash. Instead Jikan drew his zanpuktuto. "I think I'll watch, I don't want to have to come in to save your ass Jikan." Tamahime stated firmly as she flash stepped to the top of a building above. Jikan pouted at her briefly before turning back to his opponent.

"Hmm, you seem powerful, yet I can't sense your spirit pressure." Jikan stroked his mustache with one hand. "It seems you're wearing a Reiatsu supressor of some sorts."  
He mused.

Ichigo didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jikan stated. "Then that means I'll need to up my game to take care of you." Jikan said, mostly to himself. "With that he held his sword horizontal to him, his other hand on the blunt side of the blade.

"Rain down from the heavens, Furisosogu-yume (Drenched dreams)" Jikan commanded, Immediately the hilt of the sword began to extend, and the blunt of the blade seemed to turn into a watery substance, though the actual blade remained the same.

Ichigo grit his teeth.

Jikan held Furisosogu-yume to his side with his right hand. His left hand holding up his pipe as he drew one last breath from it before putting the pipe into one of his suit jacket's inside pockets.

The rain was beginning to pour heavily.

Jikan smiled.

"I'll let you have the first hit." He said, calmly. His calmness was really getting on Ichigo's nerves, and he seemed to know it. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

In a flash, he appeared before Jikan, Zangetsu raised and ready to bring him down. Jikan immediately raised his water-based sword, blocking the attack. He grinned.

"Just kidding." He said teasingly before deflecting Ichigo's attack. Ichigo grinned before disappearing again. Jikan's eyes widened before he side stepped, but he was a moment too late.

Ichigo had managed to clip his side, though it was a very shallow cut. Jikan smiled at this as well, confusing Ichigo.

Now, it was Jikan's turn to disappear. Ichigo's eyes widened before he spun around at record breaking speeds, barely managing to counter Jikan's blow that was aimed at his chest.

Ichigo pushed Jikan away, aiming Zangetsu for a swing. "Getsuga." He raised Zangetsu high above his head. "TENSHO!" He brought it down with compelling force, a blue substance flying out of the blade, aimed at Jikan.

Jikan held his zanpuktuto up defensively, the sheer force of Ichigo's attack managing to send him back a few metres, though his feet stayed on the ground.

"Impressive." Jikan mused in mild amusement.

He straightened his posture before turning his blade to the ground and plunging it deep into the grass. "My turn." He smirked.

"Tsunami." The water of his blade sunk into the ground. The sound of the rain hitting the ground seemed to intensify.

Four massive waves started to form on all sides of Ichigo. "Crap..." Ichigo cursed. The four waves clashed in a heartbeat, flooding the immediate area. As the waves finally cleared, it revealed a soaked Rigo, lying on the ground.

Gradually, he got to all fours, where he began a coughing fit, spitting out all the water that he had swallowed after the whole ordeal, gasping for breath afterwards.  
He raised his head, his vision still blury, only to be met with the end of Jikan's hilt.

Then everything went black.

Jikan stood in front of Ichigo's unconscious body. His Zanpuktuto had already reverted back to it's sealed state. He sheathed it and tied it back to the cloth on his waist.

"Hmm, it seems he was holding back." He mused. "He'd be a fool to think he could take us on with only shikai." Jikan stroked his mustache in thought, "So, he's either a fool, or couldn't risk unleashing all his power, for whatever reason, therefore, he knew that he wouldn't win... He really doesn't want to be known by anyone it seems."

Tamahime sighed. "You're over thinking again, Jikan." Tamahime deadpanned exasperatedly. Jikan pouted. "But aren't you curious about who he is?" Jikan asked, reaching for Rigo's mask.

"Oi, don't even think about it, Taron doesn't like it when we tamper too much with his orders." Tamahime stated firmly.

"Oh come on, you-" Jikan couldn't finish his sentence as Tamahime had shunpoed directly infront of him, her zanpuktuto drawn and at his neck. "Okay, okay, geez, I was just pulling at your leg." Jikan said cautiously before hauling Ichigo over his shoulder, Tamahime relaxed and sheathed her sword.

"Hurry up, who knows what time Kisuke could show up!" Tamahime ushered before reaching into one of her pockets and pulling out a white sphere with a black horizontal line in the middle. She threw it onto the ground, a Garganta opening in it's place.

"You know, you're lucky you used that attack when you did. Judging from the talent of this guy, he could've beaten you if you held off. You're lucky you're not so blinded by your pride to hold back." Tamahime mused as she started towards the garganta.

"I don't know whether or not that's a compliment." Jikan stated, eyebrow raised as he dragged Ichigo through to the garganta.

...  
Kisuke sat on the sandy ground of his basement, leaning his back against rock, Tessai sat legs crossed on the afformentioned rock.

In front of them were Rukia and Renji, still in their inner worlds. "Kisuke, I never asked, as I'm sure you wouldn't want to relive some unpleasant memories, but... What is it that drove Taron down this path?" Tessai asked, breaking the silence.

Kisuke sighed. He knew he couldn't dodge the subject any longer. "Well, it was a number of things, ever since I can remember he's always had a tendency to over react,  
and with the recent death (at the time) of... cough, that night pushed him over the edge. He snapped, and decided that soul society wasn't doing it right, he put forward an insane idea that all the people of the Rukongai with no reiatsu were nothing but dead weight, and that they should get rid of them. He suggested this in a captains' meeting to the Sou-taichou, and when he inevitabally got turned down... he.. well.. over reacted. He was convinced that the sou-taichou didn't have a single care for the soul reapers." Kisuke finished with a sigh.

"After that.. he got together a little group of his that agreed with his point of view. Hell, he even tried to convince me, but obviously, that didn't work out.. We're lucky one of his followers managed to listen to reason at the time that he did, otherwise Ichigo would be dead for real, with us following soon after..." Kisuke mused.

A massive wave of spirit pressure from a distance interrupted the two, Urahara immediately got to his feet. "Damn, You watch the two, I need to go!" Kisuke rushed out of the basement and towards the source of the incredible reiatsu.

...  
Kisuke dropped down to where he sensed the Reiatsu, it had disappeared only moments before. The area was flooded somewhat, he knew it wasn't from the rain, it couldn't of been, as there was no way it could've possibly flooded to this extent in the short amount of time it had been raining.

It seems that they left, so, they were either driven away or...

A surge of panic went through Kisuke's body as he hastily reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone, the same type of phone that Ichigo used.

He immediately texted some jiberish to Ichigo. The result was the one he feared.

The screen froze for a moment before turning black, then turned back on, the message that he'd sent was no longer there, after all, these phones weren't built to reach someone in hueco mundo.

Kisuke stared at the phone for a moment. "Shit." He uncharacteristically cursed, he had good reason to as well.

After all, now he knew that they left because they'd completed their task.

...  
Kisuke slammed the trap door that lead into the basement open, jumping down. Rukia was concious, talking to Tessai, who seemed to be explaining, Renji's eyes were still closed.

Tessai and Rukia looked over to Kisuke in confusion due to the rare frown on his face. "You two, I suggest you get ready for a trip to Hueco Mundo, tell the free loader as well, infact, we're gonna need Orihime, Ishida 'n' Chad. Ururu, Jinta!" Kisuke called out, The appeared before them in a heart beat.

"What is it now boss? I was enjoying my lunch break!" Jinta grumbled.

"Round up Uryu, Chad and Orihime over to here, tell them it's important." Kisuke ordered, Ururu bowed respectfully before shunpoing away to fulfilling her task, while Jinta grumbled in protest before following.

"Kisuke, what is this about?" Tessai asked in confusion. Urahara looked him dead in the eye for a moment. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"They've got Rigo."

...  
Ichigo stirred to the sound of footsetps in the distance. One eye slid open, followed by the other. His mind was spinning, and his vision was blurred. He sat himself up from the floor, his back aching due to sleeping on it.

The first thing he noticed were that his hands were tied with Kido cuffs, The second thing he noticed were the bars of the prison cell he was in.

Hold on a minute... a prison cell?!

He was in a room, about three prison cells put together side by side on the left half of the room, a barred window in the centre of the right side. Ichigo was in the centre cell, the door out of the room was to his left.

"What?" Ichigo breathed, his voice still raspy from the amount of water he had breathed in earlier.

He paled in realization, and reached his hands over to his face.

His mask was still on. He breathed a sigh of relief.

The door to the room opened and someone who he hadn't seen yet walked in, though he couldn't make out his features in the darkness, he could only see the outline of the figure due to the moonlight.

"Hm, you're awake." an unfamiliar voice stated, his arms folded to his chest, grey eyes staring into his.

There was a moment of silence. "You're lucky I managed to convince them not to take that mask off... Ichigo." The figure stated.

"Huh? Who's Ichigo?" Rigo asked rather unconvincingly. "There's no need to fool me, I'm not your enemy, if I was, do you think I would of told them to keep that mask of yours in place?" The figure replied cooly.

Another moment of silence.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me? You're a Taoretasencho, aren't you?"

Ichigo could make out a faint nod from the figure through the darkness.

"I'm assisting for two reason. I'm as against Taron as you are, and your father is a childhood friend of mine." The figure explained. Who's Taron? He's Isshin's childhood friend?!

"Taron is the one who made this happen, he's, as you would put it, the leader. As for your father, we grew up together in the 40th Rukon district." He answered Ichigo's thougths.

Ichigo remained speechless. He could make out that the figure was leaving through the darkness.

"H-Hey, Wait!" Ichigo called out, though it was too late as the sound of a door slamming was heard only seconds later.

"Shit..." he breathed, leaning backwards on the wall.

Okay, so he was being held in a cell by some of the most powerful people in the universe, who, from what he could tell, were bent on world domination. Splendid. He couldn't help but wonder if anyone had noticed his absence in the living world.

...  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY'VE CAPTURED RIGO?!" Rukia shouted at the top of her lungs, her eyes glaring daggers at Kisuke. "Woah, never knew you cared so much about him."  
Kisuke managed to say as he winced at the ringing of his ears.

"I dont need to care about him to be mad! He is-was one of Ichigo's friends, I'll be damned if I let him die as well!" Rukia countered fiercly, it was obvious she was pissed.  
Everyone had arrived and was in Kisuke's oversized basement, though they were standing off to the side and watching the commotion unfold with wide eyes, Rukia was always so level headed usually...

"Is that what he told you then, eh?" Kisuke asked in curiosity. Rukia raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

Kisuke stroked his chin in thought briefly. "There's no point in hiding it anymore.. there's a big chance that the Taoretasencho already know, though I think he should be the one to break it to you.."

"What do you mean?" Uryu pitched in this time, his face clearly showing his confusion.

"I just said that he's the one who's gonna break it to you Ishida, be more observant, Jeez." Kisuke exaggerated. "Anyway, let me get the garganta set up." He stated.

"W-wait, we're going now?" Orihime asked, slightly panicked.

Kisuke nodded in confirmation.

"Rukia doesn't want Rigo to die, so we better get there as quickly as possible, otherwise we'll all face her wrath." Kisuke warned in a humourus way, though no one laughed.

...  
"Wake up!" A voice echoed in the dark room, though some light was shining through the barred window now.

Ichigo grumbled to conciousness, blurry eyes focusing on dark green.

"Good." The man folded his arms, standing up straight. Ichigo noted that there were three others, Tamahime was one of them, he didn't recognise the other two.

"I believe Tamahime has already introduced herself." The man who had rudely awoken him stated. "To my left, is Feza Sairento" (Short for silent feather). He gestured over to the dark skinned man with white markings painted over his face.

"To my right, is Washi Kodokuna." (lone eagle). He gestured to the man with the dragon tattoo spiralling up his arm, his hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"And finally," He placed a hand on his chest, gesturing to himself. "My name is Taron." Taron finished. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, no last name, eh?" Ichigo asked humouresly.

"Hmm, it's admirable that you're calm in a situation like this." Taron mused.

"Well, what's the use in being afraid." He asked.

"Ah, fear is a very powerful force, it can even save lives." Taron argued, his voice even.

"I don't plan on surviving, I plan on winning." Ichigo retorted.

"Then it appears we've both reached a problem." Taron replied.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, Taron didn't even flinch.

"So, I've introduced everyone, please tell me, what is your name?" Taron asked.

"Kurigo Isaki." Ichigo shot back.

"You're lying."

Ichigo's eyes widened very slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo responded convincingly.

"Relax, I'm not going to press on who you really are, Washi here has made it clear that it doesn't matter, and I'm not one for doing unnecessary things." Taron replied cooly.

"What has Kisuke taught you?" Taron demanded.

"Well, he's taught me a lot of stuff over the years..." Ichigo began.

"Woah, Kisuke's been teaching you for years?!" Sairen asked incredulously.

"Uhh, yea." Ichigo confirmed, eyebrow slightly raised.

"How come we've never heard of you?" Tamahime pitched in.

Ichigo just shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?! Probably because Kisuke told me to lay low." Ichigo responded convincingly, it seemed that they took this answer as the truth, it was to an extent.

"That means Kisuke has known about us for years..." Sairen mused. "That's the only explaination I can think of." He finished.

"Unless," Washi began. "He's only a back up plan, perhaps Kisuke decided to have more than one prodigy, in case the first one failed or was killed.. It would make sense.."  
Washi stroked his chin.

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" Ichigo shouted indignantly.

Taron raised an eyebrow at Ichigo.

"I say we kill him now, who knows what kind of potential he may posses." Sairen proposed.

"No, perhaps we could use him as bait." Washi countered. "Lore the others in to kill them as well, think of it as killing two birds with one stone."

"No!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone turned silent and looked at him, eyes wide. "Look, just kill me here if you have to, just don't hurt any one else."

Sairen grinned and unsheathed his sword. "With pleasure." He raised his sword slightly before Taron extended his arm out to his chest, holding him back.

"No, I think we'll keep him alive for a little while, see if his friends come for him, if not, we'll kill him tomorrow morning." Taron stated with finality. "Dismissed."  
He ordered.

Everyone bowed respectfully before exiting the room, leaving only Taron and Ichigo in the room.

The two stared at each other (Ichigo was more glaring than staring).

"You might as well tell me your name, I can very easily take that mask off, you know." He said cooly.

"I'd rather not." Ichigo stated in a daring manor.

"Hmm, very well I better respect your wishes." Taron sighed, surprising Ichigo a bit, but it didn't take him long to compose himself. A moment of silence was open them as they continued to stare at each other, the tension in the room higher then ever.

"You're a bit of a hypocrite you know." Ichigo spoke out.

Taron raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, you're asking for my name, but you haven't even given me your full one." Ichigo stated matter of factly.

Taron nodded, it seemed like he was thinking. "Is that so." He said in thought.

Taron then made his way to the exit, his hand was on the door handle when he turned around slightly, looking at Ichigo in his perhipheral vision.

"My name is... Taron Urahara."

...  
A/N YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

That's right

The main villan is a Urahara.

I've had this idea in my head for sooooo long. I've tried to keep his personality similar to Kisuke's y'know, seeing as they're related (No, I'm not going to give you how close they're related, that's for later chapters. I always thought Kisuke would make a great villan, though I don't have the heart to make him one.

So I chose the next best thing!

Fun fact, I originally was going to make him a relative of Isshin, making him related to Ichigo as well, but then I thought, holy shit, this would be soooo much better.  
And I was right! (Well, in my opinoin anyway.)

Anyways Reviews and Constructive criticism are appreciated and NEEDED and all that good stuff.

That's all for now.


	5. Caged spirit

Chapter Four.

 **' _Zangetsu speech.'_**

 _' Hichigo' speech'_

 _'Ichigo's speech'_ (while in thought)  
...

"My name... Is Taron Urahara." He stated before leaving the room, plunging Ichigo into darkness. Urahara?!

' _So... What now?' _ Hichigo's voice sounded from inside his head, reminding him he wasn't alone.

 _'Pffft, like I'm supposed to know.'_ Ichigo shot back.

 _ **'I say we devise a plan.'**_ Zangestu offered.

 _'What do you have, old man?'_ Ichigo asked.

 _ **'Nothing.. I didn't say I had one, I said we should come up with one..'**_

 _'Oh..'_ Ichigo replied dumbly.

 _'Dumbass'_ Hichigo snorted.

 _'I swear to god I will tare you to shreds.'_ Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

 ** _'Now isn't the time for such petty actions.'_** Zangetsu commented. Ichigo sighed.

 _'You're right.'_ Ichigo admitted defeated.

...  
"Kisuke, you're going too?" Renji asked as Kisuke set up the garganta. He nodded. "You'll need me there with you." Kisuke answered. Renji raised an eyebrow. Kisuke had never went off with them when any one of them was in need of rescue or assistance, this must've meant that those Taoretasencho were a real run for their money.

"As much as I hate to say it, we're going in blindly." Kisuke admitted with a sigh. "With Rigo's spirit pressure suppressed, it will be hard to find him in the first place.  
Speaking of which, Rukia, your task is just that." Kisuke stated.

"Huh, I thought we were all looking for him." Rukia stated suspiciously, eyebrow raised as Kisuke. "The Taoretasencho are very powerful, so powerful that it will take everyone else's strength to hold them back while we hold them off." Kisuke explained. Rukia's eyes widened but she nodded in understanding.

"How come is it Rukia who's finding him?" Renji asked in curiosity.

"Rukia is the strongest person here, (excluding me). She's the most likely out of all of you to be able to hold off on her own. I however, need to help you lot hold off Taron and his fellows." Kisuke explained.

"Oh come on, seriously! How is she more powerful then me?!" Renji yelled indignantly. Rukia's eyebrows raised sceptically. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked in a daring tone, one which made Renji visibly shrink. Only one person managed to stay completely unaffected when she brought out that tone, and almost everyone believed he was dead.

"Well.." Kisuke started, Clearing his throat. "Tessai, go inform Soul society of Taron's return, it's about time they heard of it." Kisuke ordered, Tessai nodded.

...  
Ichigo was staring at the ceiling disinterestedly, though the room was dark, he could make out the wooden supports above, he should just about be able to reach it...

 _'I got one!'_ Ichigo called out in his mind, snapping his fingers.

 _'And that is?'_ Hichigo responded sceptically.

 _'These are reiatsu cuffs, right?'_ Ichigo gestured to the cuffs around his wrist in front of him.

 _ **'Yes.'** _ Zangetsu confirmed.

 _'How do they work?'_ Ichigo asked.

 _ **'I wouldn't know, I only know as much as you when it comes to anything other then your power.'**_ Zangetsu explained.

 _'Well then, I hope I'm right...'_

The three had spent quiet some time attempting to come up with an escape plan. Trying to devise a plan was difficult, as due to them being a part of Ichigo, it meant that they didn't know much more than him.

 _'Ohhhh... That's clever.'_ Hichigo called out suddenly, having caught on what Ichigo was thinking.

 _ **'Ah, I suppose it is possible, but you need to time this perfectly.'**_ Zangetsu stated after he to, became aware of what Ichigo had come up with.

 _'Hey, Zangetsu.'_ Ichigo started.

 _ **'What is it?'**_ Zangetsu replied.

 _'You don't happen to know where you are, do you?'_ Ichigo started.

 ** _'They're holding me about two rooms down, though be warned, someone is guarding me.'_** Zangetsu warned.

Silence was upon them as they waited for the door to open.

...  
They stared at the ruins of las nochez up ahead. The remarkable spirit energies seemed to be coming from there.

"Hm, not surprised." Kisuke admitted, the harsh desert winds making his coat flow. "He was always one for secret lairs." Kisuke sighed, caught up in a memory before shaking his head.

"So.. what's the plan?" Renji asked. Kisuke turned around, to be met with the sight of everyone.

"We will draw out Taron's forces and hold them off, allowing Rukia to sneak into Las noches and look for Ich-Rigo without anything else to worry about. Once she finds him,  
she will free him from his cage and lead him to freedom!" Kisuke declared dramatically. "Once Rukia is out with Rigo, she will shoot this into the air!" Kisuke handed Rukia a firework.

Uryu arched an eyebrow. "A firework? seriously? Wouldn't that catch the attention of the others?" Ishida pointed out.

"Exactly." Kisuke confirmed. "Rukia will light this, then get the hell out of there with Rigo, then we will meet..." Kisuke drew a large X into the sand with his cane that hid his zanpuktuto. "Here!" He declared giddily.

"Wha-, How am I supposed to light this? I have an Ice type zanpuktuto if you haven't noticed." Rukia stated skeptically. Kisuke dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a singular match.

"This was the last one we had in the shop, your shihakusho should be enough to set it a light." Kisuke explained. He handed Rukia the match.

...  
Sometimes he really hated Taron.

It's not like he could've defeated friggin' Kisuke. Now he was on cell duty just because he didn't manage to kill the bugger when they first met, he was defeated with an Ausachi no less! But they wouldn't understand, and to be honest, if the positions were switched, he wouldn't either.

Some sod managing to fend off against someone who had mastered Hollowfication and spirit form?! It was unheard of, no, It was unthinkable!

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't afraid, though he'd rather burn in hell before he admits it.

With that, he slammed the door open.

"Oi mask face, boss said you'd need a drin-" Yoyu bursted in holding a cup of water. What he did not expect, was to be met with an empty cell. "What the hell?!" Yoyu yelled in surprise.

immediately, he set the water down on the ground as he stuffed a hand into his pocket hastily fumbling around until he finally pulled out a key. He quickly put the key into the cell lock, twisting it until a loud click sounded throughout the otherwise dead silent room.

He kicked the cell door open, eyes moving around frantically, only to be met with nothing but the dirty ground of the cell. His eyes widened in alarm.

He opened his mouth, about to yell for the others. This was when something dropped down onto him from the ceiling, forcing him to the ground on his back, Yoyu instinctively clenched his eyes shut in a wince, then he felt something round his neck applied with enough pressure to make breathing uncomfortable.

He opened his eyes to be met with masked firery ones.

Ichigo had both his wrists on the other side of Yoyu, meaning the Reiatsu cuffs were on his neck.

Yoyu's eyes widened in panic, about to scream for help.

Suddenly, Ichigo applied more pressure to his neck with the cuffs, stopping Yoyu's breathing.

"Don't even think about calling for help." Ichigo said with a menacing tone, eyes narrowing to dangerous proportions as Yoyu desperately gasped for air.

Ichigo eased the Reiatsu cuffs on his neck, allowing him to breathe again.

"Now, where are the keys to these?" Ichigo asked, gesturing to the cuffs.

"About two rooms down left, your Zanpuktuto's there as well." Yoyu whispered hoarsely. Ichigo grinned.

"Cheers."

He raised the cuffs off of Yoyu's neck, he breathed a sigh of relief, that is, before Ichigo brought them back down on his forehead, effectively knocking him out.

Ichigo stood up, heading for the door. He stopped by the cup of water, reached down and picked it up.

"Thanks for the water, by the way." He called out, then took a gulping sip before dropping it to the floor and walked out the room. Ichigo winced as the light of the large corridors met his eyes. They were adjusting, since he had spent hours in darkness. He looked left, then found the door he was looking for.

He took long, silent steps as he rushed over to the door, a hand on the handle as he hid behind the door itself, he carefully, quietly opened the door, peeking in. The room was lit with lanterns, though no one was in there. There was a table that held a bunch of different items, one of them being a key.

Ichigo smiled triumphantly and rushed inside, closing the door behind him. He walked up to the table, grabbed the key and unlocked his cuffs. The cuffs immediately opened,  
falling to the ground with a loud clank. Ichigo winced at the noise, but then began massaging his stiff wrists.

He looked over to Zangetsu which was up against the wall, the blade bandaged. He sighed before walking over, picking it up and sliding it underneath his Jacket on his back, though the possibility was slim, there was a chance that the others had come out to rescue him, and He wouldn't tell them it's him unless he got the "all clear"  
from Kisuke, and his zanpuktuto would raise a lot of questions.

He looked over to the table again, then noticed his asauchi placed on it. He walked back over to the table before grabbing the asauchi.

Now all he had to do was find the way out... easier said then done.

He hadn't been in this part of Las Nochez when they came here to save Inoue, at the moment, he was flying blind.

It was times like this when he wondered why there couldn't be maps dotted around like at the malls back home.

With a deep sigh Ichigo exited the room.

He sprinted silently down the corridor, making turns whenever he could, so if anyone found out, it would be difficult for them to pinpoint his whereabouts.

Eventually he slowed to the sound of voices talking in the distance, thinking fast, he turned into the corridor to the right, hiding behind and pressed up to the wall as he heard the hurried footsteps approaching.

"I just find it hard to believe, Kisuke doesn't like getting his hands dirty, for him to be here... I don't know, I'm just a little.. sceptical." Sairen stated to Jikan who was next to him.

"The order was sent out from Taron himself, I doubt he'd wave something like this off as a drill." Tamahime pitched in, she was standing behind the two.

"Well, This Rigo must be important to him then, especially for him to drag everyone else along with him." Jikan's voice could be heard, as they disappeared around the corner.

Ichigo's eyes widened in alarm. Everyone was here?! This was bad. Very bad. How could Kisuke lead everyone into enemy territory just for him, against the Taoretasencho no less. He swore he was going to Kisuke when he next saw him.

Ichigo shot out from his hiding spot, sprinting down the hall way once more, too lost in thought to put effort in making his steps quiet.

Tamahime stopped, causing the two ahead to stop as well. "Did you hear that?" She asked, voice low.

"It's probably just the Hollow rats, We've got more pressing matters at hand!" Jikan responded. Tamahime nodded reluctantly and carried on, along with the others.

They were in danger, he needed to get out, he needed to fight alongside them, after all, if they die, it would be because they tried to save him. If they died, their blood would be on his hands. They shouldn't of come here, they shouldn't of even know he was here... Damn it.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder behind him as he turned the corner to make sure he wasn't followed, only to bump into something, no, someone.

...  
The five stood at the entrance to Las nochez.

"Uhh.. wouldn't they expect us to come through the front door?" Renji asked. "That's the point, did you not hear a word Kisuke said?" Uryu responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Shush, it won't take long before they notice our spirit pressure now, if I were you i'd keep focus." Kisuke silenced with his serious tone, his eyes hidden under his hat.

Renji looked over at him with concern.

Yoruichi was the only one who could get through to him when he was like this and she was currently at Soul society, visiting soi fon.

For something to be getting to this scale... it must've been unheard of to them.

This only concerned Renji more when he looked at the front entrance to Aizen's former lair. Uryu had his Bow drawn already, Renji's hand gripped his zanpuktuto, Chad's fists were raised, even Orihime was reaching for her flower clips.

They all knew this would not be an easy battle.

"Kisuke." A voice sounded behind them. Most of them whipped round, drawing all their weapons in speed, all except for Kisuke. "Been a long time, eh?"

Standing in front of them was Taron and Washi. Everyone tensed. The tension was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. Kisuke breathed in before her turned around his eyes hidden under his hat still.

"Yes," He admitted. "Yes it has." Kisuke began a slow pace up towards Taron, stopping just after he had walked past everyone else.

"It's not too late to turn down the offer, I've always been lenient with you, ay?" Taron offered.

"No thanks, I rather like equality." Kisuke shot back, Taron's eyes narrowed.

"You see, that's what made you weak all those years ago, your false sense of morals," Taron began. "Think about it, Kisuke, all those powerless souls, if we got rid of them, then everyone would be equal, no more grubby Rukongais, no more defenceless people..." Taron proposed.

"I know how that will go down Taron, you'll start with the Souls with no Reiatsu, then you'll move to the ones with low reiatsu, such as 4th sqaud, then you'll just move on from there, you're not making an equal world, you're making your world." Kisuke argued, Taron scowled.

"I didn't want to do this you know." He sighed. "I did after all, watch you grow up into a fierce warrior, such a shame that you won't use your talent it for the right causes." Taron stated.

"I don't want to do this either, Taron, _It's a shame_ that you've allowed your mind to become corrupted." Kisuke countered. Everyone watched in awe as the two spoke.

Taron pouted before pulling out a phone, he typed a few things before putting it back. "If that's the case, I've just alerted everyone else, wouldn't want to leave your companions with no one to fight with." Taron stated with a smirk before appearing before Kisuke, zanpuktuto drawn and aimed at Kisuke for a swing.

Kisuke managed to unsheathe his benihime and bring it up to dodge is attack just in time.

"Bit eager, ay?" Kisuke mused with a smirk, Taron's face became more determined. Taron took a few steps back. "No point in fighting without power, eh?" He stated before raising his Zanpuktuto. "Let's say we start off easy, shikai?" He grinned.

Kisuke only nodded.

"Awake, Benihime." He ordered, voice low. His zanpuktuto burst into it's shikai form.

Taron nodded in mild respect. "Disperse from the shadows, Misuteshedo" (Forsaken Shade). His sword extended width-wise, becoming almost as big as Ichigo's shikai, however at the end of the sword was an edge in the blade, hooking out like half an arrow. The blunt side of the zanpuktuto was a dark crimson, the actual blade was as dark as the night.

The two charged for each other.

Suddenly two figures appeared behind Washi who was standing to the side while Taron and Kisuke began to spar. Washi looked over his shoulder to them. "Ah, took you long enough." He mused. Sairen pouted while Jikan rolled his eyes.

"Where's Tamahime and Yoyu?" Washi asked. "She heard noises, she went to go check 'em out, you know her, paranoid as usual, We don't know about Yoyu." Sairen explained.

"Right, see those over there?" Washi pointed over to the group who was watch Kisuke and Taron in awe. The two nodded. "Let's surprise them." Washi ordered, they nodded in understand.

All three of them shunpoed behind the group. Sensing the new spiritual pressure behind them, they whipped around to be met with two grinning faces and one emotionless one.

"Now, now, now, you lot have your own battles to fight, might as well not waste time in watching theirs." Washi stated, gesturing to Kisuke and Taron who had both of their blades up against each other, looks of concentration on their face.

...  
"Damn!" Jinta cursed.

"What do you mean by 'Damn'?" Tessai asked. "Somethings interfering with our signal to soul society, that's what I mean!" Jinta yelled. Tessai scrambled to the monitor in haste. "Curses, we need to inform Kisuke this instance!" Tessai declared.

Jinta shook his head. "We can't the last of the phones which were Hueco mundo proof was sold to some guy last week, the next delivery isn't until June the fith!" Jinta explained.

"Hm, this is problematic." Tessai stated, scratching his head. "Ya think?! We're cut off from soul society completely, we cant even open the portal over there!" Jinta replied.

"We have to wait until Kisuke comes back then.." Tessai sighed in defeat. "Keep your eyes peeled for any activity." Tessai ordered.

CLIIIIINGG.

Kisuke and Taron took a few steps backwards, sweating slightly, breathing heavily. "Heh, you were always stubborn." Taron mused. Kisuke grinned back at him. "Yea, so were you."

Kisuke then frowned. "Why?" Kisuke asked. "Why can't you just be content with what is?" Kisuke continued. Taron's face softened though his grip on his Zanpuktuto tightened"

His haori flowed with the wind behind him, a rare look of hurt on his face.

"Because it needs to change, and you know it." Taron stated firmly. Kisuke shook his head. "Yes, it does, but not your way, your way isn't right."

...

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap...' was running through his head as his back made contact with the hard ground. 'Someone found me... we're dead.' Ichigo's mind rambled.

 _'Oh shut up king, you've got more then enough power to turn this place into smithereens, pretty sure you can fight.'_ Hichigo drawled.

 _ **'He does have a point...'**_ Zangetsu pitched in.

 _'Have you been listening to Kisuke?! More powerful than Aizen! Ring a bell?!'_ Ichigo panicked hysterically.

 _ **'Calm down Ichigo, you've faced foes even greater than yourself before.'**_ Zangetsu calm, wise voice rang through his head.

Thinking fast, Ichigo spun around then clutched the handle of his asauchi, drawing it and pointing it in the direction of his so called opponent, it landed inches away from her face.

This was were he got a good look at her.

"RUKIA?!" He yelled at a deafening volume while he instantly lowered his sword, Rukia immediately rushed towards him and stuck her hand over his mouth forcefully, effectively silencing him.

"SHHHHHHH! Do you want to get caught?!" Rukia whispered harshly before releasing her hand.

"B-but, what are you doing here?!" Ichigo whispered harshly, gesturing at her wildly with his hands. Rukia suddenly struck a dramatic pose for exaggeration and humphed.  
"I came to save you." She declared. "But only because you were a friend of Ichigo's, I should add, and well, Kisuke kind of forced me to." She added.

"Oh wow, nice to know you care so much about me." Ichigo drawled sarcastically. "But you shouldn't be here, look, I'm doing just fine on my own." Ichigo shot back.

"Well tough." Rukia declared with a tone of finality. Ichigo sighed exasperatedly, as he thought about his response. "Ichigo would kill me if you get hurt, you shouldn't be here." He repeated, his face softer.

Rukia just shook her head then pointed over in a direction. "There's a way out down there, though it's a bit of a walk." Rukia stated. Ichigo just sighed in acknowledgement before nodding his head.

They both took off, sprinting down the corridors wants again.

"Fine, but don't expect me to bat an eye after you get yourself killed." Ichigo lied in a sulky voice, trying to get through her skin. "Fine by me." Rukia stated, eyes focused on the path ahead.

That's when it hit him.

She didn't know it was him, therefore she wouldn't treat him like she used to.

And Ichigo would be lying if he said that it didn't hurt.

The two continued running in silence for a while.

"So... What was Ichigo to you then?" Ichigo asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as he looked over to Rukia carefully, her eyes widened slightly. "What's it to you?" She shot back, the slightest sign of venom in her voice.

"Woah.. touchy subject?" Ichigo replied cautiously. "It's just, I know he thought very highly of you." Ichigo worded carefully. Rukia sighed, her eyelids lowering.

"If you asked me to describe the bond between us, I simply couldn't." Rukia admitted, Ichigo leaned forward slightly in interest. "Because it was nothing I ever experienced before." She finished, Ichigo could tell he wasn't going to get anything else out of her on the subject, and remained silent.

It was the look of pain on her face that almost made Ichigo take off his mask.

...  
Ichigo looked at the massive hole in the wall which lead to the white desert on the other side, Ichigo pointed at it questioningly. "Did you do that?" He asked.

"What?! No, it's probably here from the last time I was here." Rukia assumed. Ichigo nodded. Rukia leaped down, landing gracefully onto the ground, followed by Ichigo who landed flat on his face...

Rukia looked over to him, shaking her head. "You act like a real Baka sometimes.." Rukia smiled, though her face seemed surprised after she registered what she had just said. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"Come on, let's go, I need to do something before we can meet up with Kisuke." Rukia stated, before walking off. Ichigo followed behind from a bit of a distance, just in case someone came from behind them, then he would take the brunt of it.

No matter how many times he tried to deny it, he couldn't hide the fact that he would protect the Midget with his life.

They walked on for quite a bit.

"You know I'm still mad at you for coming right?" Ichigo drawled. Rukia turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, she smiled a smile that would in any other case make his heart melt. "I know." She said innocently, which frustrated him more.

"But let's be honest, you probably wouldn't of made it out with out me." She declared in a daring tone.

"Che, yea right, I escaped the cell by myself, didn't I?" He grinned.

"Yea, but you'd probably get lost at the 'finding the way out' part." Rukia stated, Ichigo pouted.

"Nice to know that you have so much faith in my capabilities." Ichigo pouted with a half-hearted hurt expression. "Yea, yea, boo hoo." Rukia drawled sarcastically.

Rukia was silent for a while, contemplating how she should word this.

"You know.. Kisuke says that you're hiding something." She stated. Ichigo's eyes widened. "He did, did he?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"Yea, he also said you might as well reveal it, I asked him to tell us but.. he said that it's best you tell us yourself..." She continued.

Ichigo nodded in thought. "Not now, we're kinda busy at the moment.." Ichigo stated. Rukia nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, a massive spike of spirit pressure appeared behind them. They both turned around at neck breaking speeds, Ichigo being met with the sight of a dagger inches from his face, about to make contact.

...  
A/N

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Another chapter done m8.

Things are about to get reeeeally spicey in the next chapter, I'm serious, A lot of shit happens, I mean a lot.

so you know, get ready for some flashbacks, realisations, epic battles and more all crammed into one chapter... cus I is smurt.

Next chapter: Out of the Shadows.

so yea, Reviews and constructive criticism is gr8 and all the stuff you should be familiar with by now, don't know when the next chapter is gonna be out, but it's probably gonna be a while, it's gonna have a lot, and I mean A LOT of stuff in it.

So y'know, be patient


End file.
